Girlfriend
by Tamara Akatsutsumi
Summary: ¿Quién decía que la pequeña Marjorine no se iba a armar de valor para decir lo que sentía? ¿Y qué mejor que una canción para hacerlo?


**Disclaimer:** La canción "Girlfriend" no es mía , es de Avril Lavigne. Y la serie South Park tampoco es mía... Ojalá lo fuera;-;

* * *

 _ **Girlfriend.**_

El equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria de South Park acababa de anotar el último tiro que los llevaría a la victoria, en cuanto Kenneth McCormick metió la pelota en la portería los gritos eufóricos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar.

-Wow Kenny, felicidades hermano gracias a ti ganamos -Dijo Kyle con entusiasmo a lado del rubio.

-Eh, disculpen -La voz de Bebé, la capitana del equipo de porristas se oyó por un micrófono. Una vez que la rubia tuvo la atención de todos, habló. -Una de nuestras chicas quiere dedicarle una canción a Kenny.

Todos los chicos del equipo de soccer empujaron al rubio frente a ellos y las porristas se acomodaron en posición de "V" dejado a Marjorine hasta enfrente.

La chica tomó el micrófono y miró a Kenny -B-bien... comenzaremos...

El instrumental sonó y las chicas empezaron a cantar siendo dirigidas por Marjorine.

 _ **"Hey hey, tu tu! No me gusta tu novia**_ _ **No hay manera, no hay manera, creo que necesitas una nueva Hey hey, tu tu! Yo podría ser tu novia"**_

Todas se movían a un increíble ritmo sincronizado. Parecía que habían estado ensayando esa coreografía por meses.

 _ **"Hey hey, tu tu! Yo sé que te gusto  
No hay manera, no hay manera, sabes que no es un secreto Hey hey, tu tu! Yo quiero ser tu novia"**_

Cuando Marjorine cantó lo último miró con odio a Tammy, la actual novia de McCormick (la cual, por cierto, le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca a la rubia). Lo que más le gustaba era que ni los amigos de Kenny aceptaran a la castaña. Bueno… Sí la habían aceptado, pero no de buena manera.

 _ **"Eres genial, te quiero para mi  
eres tan delicioso, pienso en ti todo el tiempo  
Eres tan adictivo.  
¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer para qué te sientas bien?**_

Se paseó alrededor de McCormick el cual solo miraba atento lo que la pequeña rubia hacía y cantaba.

 _ **"No finjas, yo creo que tú sabes que soy preciosa**_ **  
** _ **Oh sí, ¡soy una jodida princesa!**_ **  
** _ **Puedo notar que yo te gusto y tú sabes que tengo razón**_ _ **Ella es tan poca cosa.**_ _ **Y te digo que yo soy mucho mejor**_ _ **Deberíamos salir juntos ya. ¡Eso dice todo el mundo!"**_

A decir verdad, a Kenneth le encantaba aquella chica con orbes azul cielo, lo único malo es que sentía que ella era mucho para él, así que prefirió estar con Tammy y dejar que la chiquilla fuese feliz con alguien más. Pero ahora veía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 _ **" Hey hey, tu tu! No me gusta tu novia**_ _ **No hay manera, no hay manera, creo que necesitas una nueva Hey hey, tu tu! Yo podría ser tu novia Hey hey, tu tu! Yo sé que te gusto  
No hay manera, no hay manera, sabes que no es un secreto Hey hey, tu tu! Yo quiero ser tu novia"**_

Los demás chicos veían sorprendidos la escena. No creían que la tierna Marjorine Stotch estuviera cantando y bailando frente a TODOS en la escuela, no era algo normal en ella.

" _ **Puedo ver la forma en la que me miras. Y cuando estoy lejos piensas mucho en mí, sé que hablas de mí todo el tiempo, una y otra vez.**_ _ **Así que ven a mí y dime lo que quiero oír. Aún mejor, haz que tu novia desaparezca, no quiero oír su nombre nunca más"**_

Y las chicas no se quedaban atrás, se estaban luciendo pero todo el brillo lo dejaban para Marjorine, la cual estaba agradecida de no tener que hacer todo eso sola. Se había armado de valor desde meses antes, cuando se enteró de la fecha del partido y había decidido que _esa_ sería una buena manera de expresarle al rubio sus sentimientos.

 _ **"Ella es tan poca cosa, y te digo que yo soy mejor. Deberíamos salir juntos ya, ¡Eso dice todo el mundo! Hey hey, tu tu! No me gusta tu novia**_ _ **No hay manera, no hay manera, creo que necesitas una nueva Hey hey, tu tu! Yo podría ser tu novia Hey hey, tu tu! Yo sé que te gusto  
No hay manera, no hay manera, sabes que no es un secreto Hey hey, tu tu! Yo quiero ser tu novia."**_

Y ahora tenía de dos. Que Kenny la mandara a volar y que Tammy le diera una paliza por todo su show, o que Kenny la aceptara y mandara a volar a Tammy.

La respuesta a todo eso estaba a escasos versos de rebelarse.

" _ **Oh  
En un segundo estarás enredado en mi dedo. Porque yo soy por mucho la mejor, y ella se hundirá sin ti.  
Ella es estúpida, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?"**_

Kenny miró con cierta burla a la castaña, la cual estaba a nada de romper en carcajadas y por supuesto que esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por Marjo.

 _ **"Hey hey, tu tu! No me gusta tu novia**_ _ **No hay manera, no hay manera, creo que necesitas una nueva Hey hey, tu tu! Yo podría ser tu novia**_ _ **Hey tu... No hay manera...  
Hey tu... No hay manera, no hay manera  
Hey hey!"**_

La rubia se posó con aires de superioridad frente a McCormick el cual le sonrió con ternura haciendo que la rubia se confundiera.

-Qué lindo cantas~ -El rubio posó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

-¿Y b-bien? ¿Qué piensas respecto a esto? –El rostro de la pequeña se tiñó de un rojo intenso. McCormick podía apostar a que los rizos de Kyle seguían viéndose más rojos que el rostro de su amada.

-Pienso que gracias a ella –Miró a Tammy –Me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Eh? –Ahora era Bebé la que hablaba. Nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido.

-Verás, mi querida Bárbara –Tammy empezó a caminar alrededor de la rubia mayor. –Aposté con Kenny a que Marjorine sentía algo por él y el muy idiota se negaba, decía cosas como "¿Cómo le voy a gustar? Si ella es una princesa y a su lado no soy nada" y bueno tuvimos que "comenzar una relación" para ver como reaccionaba Marjorine al respecto.

-Muy bien jugado Warner –Con un movimiento de caderas, Bebé empujó a Marjo contra Kenny, el cual al tenerla frente a él, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Soy delicioso y me quieres para ti? –El rubio sonrió con picardía y la tierna rubia asintió levemente.

-Pues ahora me tendrás para ti por mucho tiempo –Él acercó su rostro al de ella la cual por reflejo cerró los ojos. Y ante la mirada atenta de todos, se besaron, y ya no como amigos, sino como una pareja. Aunque claro... Todavía faltaba la propuesta de Kenny, ¿no?


End file.
